Jimmy and Cindy finally
by Bulldog1994
Summary: My first story


Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

"All right Neutron. I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" Cindy said as she walks up to Jimmy's lab.

"I'm glad you made it." Said Jimmy. "Do you remember the other day when we were facing the League of Villains. I had just got finished with the negative ions and they needed to be released into wormhole."

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Well, do you also remember the condition that you told me to do so that you would fly up and the in the ions?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then I guess that you remember that after you made that stipulation. I said that I would if you would agree to three mystery conditions of my own. And sense I knew that no one wanted to be in the cretaceous period."

"Yeah, but I was hoping to forget them and that you would too."

"That is why I asked you to come by my lab. So, we can discuss the stipulations. But, first there are a few things that I want to show you and you can't show or tell anyone. That includes Carl, Libby, and Sheen. Okay?"

"What is it?"

"Do you agree?"

"Okay. Yes. I agree."

"Great. So, can I have a piece of hair."

"Why?"

"Just trust me for once, Vortex."

"O fine. Here." She says as she pulls out a strand of hair.

"As you know Cindy that Vox is my security system for the lab and the only way in is with and strand of my DNA. Right?"

"Yeah, I know that. What's your point Nerdtron?" Cindy said getting really annoyed.

"Well that was the only way in until the changes I made to Vox last week after we got back from Mars."

"What do you mean? It was the only way in to the lab?

"I changed Vox's programming and now just watch and see."

Jimmy walks up to the club house and Vox's DNA scanner. Pulls a strand of hair out of his head and scans it. And in that robot voice Vox says "Welcome Jimmy Neutron."

Jimmy looks at Cindy who is starting to look angry at like this is a waste of time.

"So, that is what it always does." Cindy yelled angrily.

"Wait Cindy before your try to kill me. I was just showing you that it still uses my DNA too." Jimmy said a little scared. "But watch this."

Jimmy took the hair that Cindy gave him put it up to the scanner and she head Vox say "Welcome Cindy Vortex."

With a shocked look on her face. Cindy asked Jimmy "you put my DNA into your system? Why did you do that? Did you add the rest of the group's DNA into it too?

Jimmy just smiled and said "no, I didn't put their DNA into our system. Yes, I put your in so that anytime you wanted to come over you can get in."

"Did you just say "our system"?" Cindy asked in confusion.

"Yes, I did. Are you okay with that?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Let's go inside and we can talk about more in private." Jimmy said as he holds the door to club house open for her.

**[In the Lab]**

"Okay. We've here, so what are your mystery conditions that I had to agree to?" Cindy said a little worried to what was Jimmy thinking.

"Well I figured that I would first hold up my end of the bargain and get rid of all the pictures of Betty. Would you like to do the honors? Jimmy asked while handing Cindy a laser pen and showing her over to the stack of pictures that are setup so Cindy can dispose of them.

"You're going to let me destroy them? Why?" Cindy asked with a confused look on her face.

"I just thought that you would enjoy it. I know how much you don't like her."

"Thanks Jimmy." Cindy says as she takes to laser pen sets the pictures a blaze. But to her surprise Jimmy didn't say anything, didn't try to stop the pictures from burning, and didn't even seem sad that they were gone. It looked more that he was relieved that they destroyed.

"Are you okay, Neutron?" Cindy asked a bit worried about Jimmy.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Jimmy said as he looks at her puzzled.

"Well I was just checking because when I set them on fire. I figured the you would flip out and get the extinguisher, or get and tell me to get out."

"The old Jimmy would have but not me."

"The old Jimmy?" Cindy asked confusedly. Then who are you now?

"I am the Jimmy that has seen the light. You see Cindy I don't know if I told you or not but a few months ago went Carl, Sheen, and I wrecked Libby's birthday and house looking for my present that was not the actually present but a pheromone that I created that when it is sprayed on something or someone then they will go mad with power. Carl accidently rapped that up as my gift instead. So, when the three of us traveled to the future it was one that Libby was dictator of the world. And when we went to find the future me, that's when we found that we were living in the club house, the lab was now our home, and that you and I are married."

With a completely shocked look on her face Cindy Yelled "WHAT?"

"Are you serious right now about Neutron?"

"I am Cindy." Jimmy said.

"Could that be from the fact the time had change to because ya'll made it so Libby won't be that dictator?" Cindy asked with a little hesitation in her voice.

"That is exactly what I thought too and what I told the guys when they started talking about it after we got kicked out of the party. But I went back to the Chrono – Arch and to look at my future like I did before we dropped off our presents. I saw our house Cindy."

Wanting to know more Cindy asked "what exactly did you see?"

"I saw me pulling up to a house in a new hover car then get out and the front door came flying open and a couple children came running out yelling "daddy, daddy your home. We want to play." Then you came out and said "that dad will play with you after dinner when your homework's done but he has to help me in the kitchen.

Without even thinking Cindy yelled "WE ARE MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS!"

Hearing Cindy say that Jimmy just got a big grin on his face and said in an excited voice "Yes, we do."

Cindy noted the excitement and thought to herself "is he happy that one day that we will be married and have children?"

While she was thinking that over. She didn't see that there were setting close together and the Jimmy had moved closer. And to break her from her thoughts he said "and about those three mystery conditions."

Cindy finally came out her head and a little scared wanting to know but still asked "what are they?"

"Well you see when I made you agree to them, I thinking about one thing and I can't believe that I am saying this but I Love You Cindy Vortex." And Jimmy instantly turned around to hide the fact that his face was bright red.

Cindy almost can't believe her ears when he said it. And with the almost speechless look on her face. She pulled Jimmy in close, turned him around and said "I Love You too Jimmy Neutron." And with them confessing their love for the other they went in for a passionate kiss that had lasted until they decide that they needed to breath. And Jimmy asked "Cindy will be my girlfriend?"

With the question that she has been waiting to hear for so many years. Cindy said "Jimmy, I would love to be girlfriend."

Jimmy thrilled that she said 'yes', had huge smile plaster across his face.

Cindy happy as can be asked, "so what was the conditions?

"One was to have get picture of you that I could have here, then another was a date, and then the third I already asked you but I didn't plan on telling my feelings but I as I was setting here with you and how beautiful you look. I just couldn't help myself."

With a Cheshire cat grin Cindy said, "I think that can be arranged and I'm glad you told me how you feel and now we can quit hide our true selves from each other and just be together."

"I agree Cindy. And I have something for you." Then Jimmy gets up to go to a closet that has thumb print scanner on it.

Cindy asked, "what is it?" waiting for him to return.

Jimmy put his thumb on the scanner and the door opens for him to get a black box out it. Then walks back to sit down next to Cindy and give her the box.

"What is in it?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy tells her, "open it and you'll find out."

Cindy goes to open the box to find to almost identical rings. And to her surprise she asked, "what are these for?"

Jimmy looked at Cindy with adoring eyes and said, "these are promise rings that made for us the other day and they are made out a metal that I found about six months ago when I was trip to the rings of Saturn and I didn't know what I was going to do with it until I that I wanted to get you something to show how I feel. I even engraved them. See on mine I wrote "Cindy is my heart, my soul, my love, my whole world. And on your I engraved, "To the person who knows me best and the who complete me. I Love You Forever.

"Oooh thank you Jimmy I love it. What are the gems that are in here? They look familiar."

"I glad you love it. They should look familiar. When I decided to make the rings, I thought to myself that I wanted to add something special to your ring so before I started making them. I when back in to space and found a small group of asto-rubies and uses them in your ring.


End file.
